Misplace of critical s, evidence is one of the greatest problems in today's marketplace, household, museum, government offices, company and legal entity. Traditionally the problem is resolved by assigning the special workforce to search the missing or misplaced s. However until today this problem remains the main issue and concern is increasing as many persons that handle the documents and confidential articles, particularly for evidence keeping. There is limitation with the effectiveness to track manually. One faces common problems such as, spending too much time on searching and consuming a lot of labor and energy to allocate or pulling entire search documents or articles from the specific or various suspected locations. The problem may be more perplexing when the important document or article has been lost, misplaced and stolen. Therefore, a few solutions has be invented and to resolve and help to overcome such problem.
Currently numerous intelligent tracking solutions to track documents are using bar code tracking system also many begin to use radio-frequency identification (RFID) tag.
The existing intelligent tracking solution usually comprises the devices such as;
Bar code label which attached in physical label form to each document or article and it comprises; a printed bar code to represent the information of the document or article. The bar code requires optical scan device to capture the bar code numbering.
Electronic tag which attached RFID transponder to a sticker to make as RFID label to stick to each document or article and it comprises; a programmable chip to store the identity information of the document or article. The electronic tag will be read automatically by the designated electronic tag reader.
Bar code scanner emits the optical light to scan bar code label and capture bar code information for the documents or article. A document or article needs to be scanned by the optical scanner physically with certain reading distance to capture information from the preprinted bar code area on each transaction. Whenever the scanning is done on each transaction, the system will update to the linked database server.
Electronic tag reader whereby this device is used to read or activate electronic tags in order to check the documents or article for each transaction in and out of a designated area. A document or article need to be read by electronic reader to interrogate information in the memory chip of the electronic reader before and after each transaction itself. When ever the electronic identity tag of the document or article has been processed, there is a signal response to update the system or linked database server.
Mobile electronic tag reader; this is a mobile device which can be used to read and track documents or article in each shelve. The device identifies the items tag with RFID tag and some with built in application to track inventory. It has capability to store the directory and inventory information of the document or article.
The foregoing intelligent tracking solutions benefit the users in terms of;
Provide high speed and more effective document or article tracking solution, compared to the traditional method manual search.
Provide the systematically solution to track, locate and manage the document, evidence, files, articles and any other items of value.
Provide the better security protection to the confidential document or article.
Avoid document or article being lost, misplace and stolen.
However there were limitations with the existing intelligent tracking solutions such as;
The existing solution is not designed with close loop feedback system which is integrated with personal identity; therefore it not capable to provide the life cycle management with high security control and effective tracking.
It allows the tampering problem to happen. For example the bar code or electronic tag can be tampered, and it is easy to be transferred or recycled.
The existing solutions cannot track the document or article by verification with human identity to prevent unauthorized person or personnel holding or handling the document or article. Subsequently the system fails to track the document or article when the document or article has been misplaced, stolen and lost.
There is no real time feedback on when or how the event happens, when the person or personnel consume more time on the document or article than the assignment period.
There is no real time monitoring and feedback procedure for person or personnel log in and out from the document or article storage room, shelve or work station.
There limitations of capturing multiple transactions happening at the same time.
There are limitations for the existing electronic tag whereby if the document or article are located too close to one another, and the electronic tag is not able to respond correctly due to interference.
There are limitations in capturing all electronic tag or bar code label if the quantity range of hundreds and thousands of electronic tag or bar code labels at a single interrogative
There are limitations in response time or reading speed whereby not all documents or article are able to read accurately at the shorter time in the case of many electronic tags in the quantity range of hundreds and thousands at a single interrogative
The disclosure herein will focus on the document evidence and article retrieval and identification system which provides the alternative solution to track the document, or article more effectively and with higher security protection.